A red watch costs $$30$, which is $3$ times as much as a green necklace costs. How much does the green necklace cost?
Explanation: The cost of the red watch is a multiple of the cost of the green necklace, so find the result of dividing. This result, called the quotient, is equal to $$30 \div 3$ $$30 \div 3 = $10$ A green necklace costs $$10$.